


Nothing to Something

by Baekhanded



Series: FoxTail Cafe [15]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of, painter!Andrew, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: When were we ever nothing.





	Nothing to Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silencesays](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silencesays).



> a sweet dear i cant tag/gift this to requested this!
> 
> "I was wondering about the story of how Neil and Andrew like, officially got ‘together’" 
> 
> I really hope it's alright! It's not really much but I hope I got the idea across well and that you enjoy it!
> 
> sorry it's so short//// I kind of struggled a little///

It happened slowly. Naturally. Almost like there was no transition from ‘stranger’ to something  _ more. _

 

It was like nothing had changed while everything had. It was a testament that Andrew couldn’t even see the shift. 

 

It was just a regular day. People watching at The Foxtail. It wasn’t anything new.

 

Andrew knew, objectively, how pretty Neil was. Sometimes he thought about what Neil said the first time they met. Sometimes he drew things just for him before he left without saying a word. Every time he would come back, Neil would smile at him. It was almost a private smile and Andrew would ignore the flutter in his chest at that smile. 

 

Andrew didn’t even notice when they really started ‘hanging out’. 

 

One day Andrew was smoking out behind their store. The next Neil was next to him and sharing his pack. Sometimes even sharing one cigarette between them. Neil inhaling the smoke Andrew blew in his direction. 

 

Sometimes they would talk. A lot of the time they wouldn’t. They’d just share space and smoke.

 

Andrew’s eyes started to stay longer.

 

Neil’s did too.

 

“Staring.” Andrew would say, as if he wasn’t doing the same thing.

 

Neil would just give a smile, small and beautiful and keep staring.    
  
They stared and stared until it got to the point Andrew didn’t feel right without Neil’s baby blues on him. 

 

He tried to ignore it. It used to be easy, ignoring things he wanted. 

 

He knew Neil was off limits. 

 

He wanted to kiss him anyways. 

 

Sometimes, lately, he would get distracted. Distracted just thinking about Neil. just his colors or his shapes. He wanted to get to know them. He wanted to memorize them. Every curve and dip and mark. 

 

Andrew tried to squash those thoughts before they formed. He was usually good at that, but lately…

 

Lately…

 

_ “For all your comments on ‘staring’, you sure do it a lot too you know,” Neil said, his pretty little mouth smug.  _

 

_ “If you don’t like it, do something about it.” Andrew’s heart raced in spite of himself.  _

 

_ Neil’s eyebrows raised, “Oh?”  _

 

_ “Oh indeed.” _

 

_ “Are you sure about that?” _

 

_ “...Yes. I am.” _

 

That was the shift. 

 

That was the true shift. The only one that mattered. The only one Andrew would remember.

  
Neil’s lips, warm and plush and chapped on Andrew’s. Fruit sweet and coffee bitter and smoke and _ Neil Neil Neil. _

**Author's Note:**

> Also! In case anyones concerned lol I feel better than I was before! Thank you for the well messages I love you all!
> 
> and as per usual requests always open! this au or another!


End file.
